Runereader's Rise
by Runereader of the Nightwings
Summary: A Male Dragonet is born to Secretkeeper and Morrowseer years before the dragonet prophecy is even thought of. But this dragonet is born with great gifts. In order to save him from his own tribe, his parent's hide his gifts from the tribe. Will Runereader ever be free from the chains that only he can feel? Or is he destined to hide forever? *Warning AU*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Me Again... I know its been awhile! But I'm Back! for now... MUAHAHAHA, apologizes for the inactivity? Laziness? Purposefully Suspense? You may never know... except you will if you check out my bio... but anyways, here is the Prologue for my new story: Runereader's Rise.** _100% Not a way to get out of updating Eclipse of the Sun..._

"Are you sure we're supposed to hatch him out here? It doesn't seem safe" _A slightly anxious voice asked._

"Of course! The old scrolls said this is what all nightwings did before we moved to the volcano" A confident but slightly worried voice responded quickly.

"If you say so… I don't want to lose my first dragonet"

"The last thing I want is for our son, and firstborn, to be harmed, trust me"

A loud crack filled the air. Followed by more cracks one after another, until the silver egg had cracked in half. As the shell fell away, a small Nightwing dragonet was visible. Silver scales flickered beside his eyes.

Both Morrowseer and Secretkeeper let out a relieved breath, and when Morrowseer spotted the silver scales beside the dragonet's eyes he let out a pleased sigh.  
"I knew it would work, look!" Morrowseer pointed frantically at the scales "I knew our powers were from the moon! Mastermind was wrong! They didn't disappear, we stopped them…"

Secretkeeper was at a loss for words, _Her son. Had the Nightwing gifts._ She picked up the small dragonet and smiled lovingly at it. "He is destined to do great things for our tribe!" Morrowseer nodded, happy for the first time in a long time.

Little did they know that this one dragonet, had many more gifts than just the old nightwings, in fact, he had more power than any Nightwing in two thousand years...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Runereader here, and wow... two chapters in two days? Is it a miracle? Am I dead? Well, I'm not going to drag this out anymore... Except that's what I'm doing right now, why are you still reading this?  
**  
"Rune! Wake Up!" He heard his mother call for the cavern entrance, "Runereader! Wake up right now, you're going to be late!"

Runereader let out a groan at his forgetfulness, today was the day where he and his father would present the major plan to the Nightwing council. "Alright! I'm coming" he said quietly so only he could hear, "Not like they could start without me though"

He rose from his sleeping alcove and gagged as he passed a sulfur cloud. _I like having my own cave and all, but did it have to be a new one? I swear one day the smell is going to kill me._ He grimaced at the thought and walked out of the cave to see his father and mother waiting anxiously.

Morrowseer began rapidly, "You know what we're doing today! We must get this right, this could mean the future of the tribe! And" Morrowseer added wryly "A way off this stinking volcano" Runereader grinned at the thought of leaving the mountain. "You always know how to get me excited don't you?"

Morrowseer nodded curtly, which was in his way, a sign of amusement. Rune looked over, he'd never seen his father this… nervous? He always was composed and curt, some saw this as a sign of coldness or evil. But Runereader knew that Morrowseer was just like him, except he had to act cool in order to keep his rank as an advisor, but if today succeeded he wouldn't just be an advisor… he would be the advisor. The chief advisor to the queen, the only dragon who speaks to the queen directly beside Greatness and Mastermind.

There was something about Morrowseer being nervous that made Rune even more nervous. Rune looked over at him and said slowly, "Do you want me to take off the bracelet just in case?..."

He let the question hang open for his father to complete. Morrowseer seemed to debate it then said finally. "No, we don't want the Queen to guess, but I swear to you, one day you won't have to wear that damned thing if today goes well then maybe… maybe dragons could learn to accept your gifts"

Rune shrugged, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with his father. It was just how ways were, Rune would have to wear that skyfire bracelet for a while yet.

Morrowseer nodded to himself, seeming to come to a decision about something. He then began walking through the caverns, Rune close behind him.

Rune slowly counted the amount of time it took for them to reach the throne room, and then how long it took for them to be let in. It took 5 minutes to get there, and less than a moment to get in. _Seems like they are expecting us._ Thought Runereader wryly.

Rune followed Morrowseer into the throne room slowly, it was his first time in here despite his part in Morrowseer's plan. Rune pushed away any bitter thoughts, his father was going to be rewarded for the plan, that was enough.

Runereader looked around and saw the room was full of large nightwings, all of which looked at him with half concealed contempt. _You won't be looking at me like that once my father is chief advisor!_ He thought furiously.

Morrowseer cleared his throat and began slowly. "As you all know, the volcano we live on is not a very… pleasant home. And according to Mastermind, not safe for much longer either. He estimates that in some years, the volcano will explode and destroy all of us with it."

The advisors nodded and let out grumbles of agreement, they all knew this. Rune grinned to himself, _You all aren't that smart then, why didn't you think up a plan for a new home like we did?_

Morrowseer continued, "Today I have a proposition to fix our home problem. I propose we move our tribe to the rainforest." Arguing immediately broke out, Rune could make out things like 'On the continent!?' and 'The icewings will find us!' but one dragon addressed Morrowseer clearly. "What about the rainwings?"

Morrowseer smiled to his son briefly as if to say, _This is what we planned to happen._ Then he turned to the dragon, "That is why my plan relies on something we have relied upon for some time. A. Fake. Prophecy. Not just any prophecy! A Prophecy all the tribes will hold onto and recite forever! The Great Prophecy"

Murmurs of interest flooded the council, they all liked the sound of a 'Great' Nightwing prophecy for a new home, as well as increasing the image of the nightwing's powers. "Do you have the prophecy made or is this just another waste of our time Morrowseer?" spoke one particularly arrogant dragon.

Morrowseer grinned, "Now that's the genius of this plan, the prophecy, I have spent months on this, and with the help of some other unnamed individuals" he flashed a look at Runereader, "I believe it to be… acceptable for this purpose."

In a monotone yet mysterious voice Morrowseer began,  
"When the war has lasted twenty years...

the dragonets will come.

When the land is soaked in blood and tears...

the dragonets will come.

Find the SeaWing egg of deepest blue

Wings of night shall come to you.

The largest egg in mountain high

will give to you the wings of sky.

For wings of earth, search through the mud

for an egg the color of dragon blood.

And hidden alone from rival queens,

the SandWing egg awaits unseen.

Of three queens who blister and blaze and burn,

two shall die and one shall learn

if she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher,

she'll have the power of wings of fire.

Five eggs to hatch on brightest night,

Five dragons born to end the fight.

Darkness will rise to bring the light.

The dragonets are coming. . . ."

The council was silent as the night as the stared in awe. Until one spoke up, "What does it mean?"

Morrowseer sighed and began to explain the prophecy and how it would benefit the nightwing tribe. Rune was surprised that the council couldn't figure out the prophecy by themselves. They were supposed to be the smartest dragons in the tribe.

Slowly the dragons began to nod in agreement, "We will use your plan if the Queen accepts it of course"

Rune knew how pleased Morrowseer was because he was equally pleased, after all, it was their plan.

Morrowseer bowed his head with half concealed pride "As you wish" and gestured for Rune to follow him out of the throne room.

As they walked out Morrowseer turned to Rune and breathed "We did it, we actually did it…" Rune turned to him grinning, "Come on! We were going to do it no matter what! With your ability to sway the council and my prophecy, what could of gone wrong?"

Morrowseer grinned in response, "Now all we do is wait-" A husky voice interrupted him. "Morrowseer?"

Rune and Morrowseer turned towards the new speaker simultaneously. "Yes?" Morrowseer answered.

"Queen Battlewinner would like you, and your son, to come to see her" Rune's eyes widened _Me?! Why?_

Morrowseer seemed equally confused but nodded and followed the nightwing. Rune following closely. As they approached a dead end hallway, the nightwing rapped his knuckles against the stone near the end. And slowly a door seemed to open out of the rock.

Rune studied the door closely, _What kind of hinges would they need for that? Is it an animus door? Did Mastermind make it?_ All of these questions flashed through their head as they entered the room. And the door closed behind them, sealing them in the lava lit room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ack, Three Chapters in Four Days? Who are you and what have you done with the real Runereader?  
** **But in all reality guys, I've taken a week to figure out where my life is going and I'm pleased to admit it may contain a lot more chapters in the foreseeable future. OR this could just me saying this again and then never posting. WELL, whatever it is, I'm glad y'all are enjoying my story and I hope to keep it up!**

* * *

Morrowseer looked around in the dark room and whispered to Runereader, "Take off the bracelet, quickly!"

Runereader's eyes widened shocked, _He wants me to spy on the Queen!_ But he dutifully removed the bracelet and hid it in his hand.

Thoughts flooded into his mind, Morrowseer's, the guards' that were sitting outside, and another dragon who seemed to be in the room despite the empty appearance. They filled his mind until he could hardly hear. It took a few moments to wrestle them into place. They were still there, still yelling at him, but they were more bearable and quieter.

As he focused again he saw some of the magma seemed to be rising… _Three moons,_ he thought to himself, _There is a dragon under there!_ Morrowseer seemed equally shocked and backed up a few paces as the face and neck of a dragon became visible.

Runereader could tell they were battled worn by the number of scars on their face alone. Slowly the dragon opened their mouth to speak, Rune shivered uncomfortably as they began.

"I hear," she said slowly "That you, and your son, are responsible for the... plan for a new home?" she said addressing Morrowseer only.

"That is correct" Morrowseer answered curtly and politely.

"Then explain it once more to me," she said this almost scornfully, but most nightwings were like that so he couldn't be sure it meant anything.

Rune frowned and slowly opened his mind up to the Queen's thoughts as Morrowseer explained their plan. Rune sucked in a breath, her thoughts were so malevolent and cold, it was like no mind Rune had ever heard before! She was thinking about killing every icewing, scratch that now she was thinking about murdering half the tribes, and now even how to kill Morrowseer and Rune! It was like she hardly cared about anything but killing. In that ball of spite, he almost didn't catch the amount of pain she was in, cold but burning pain filling her insides.

Rune didn't understand how one dragon could hurt that much, but when he saw her open their mouth again he understood. The inside of her throat was blue and black with frost. _An Icewing must have gotten her when she was going to breathe fire! That's why she needs the lava!_ This revelation hardly changed Rune's opinion of the Queen however, he saw her as what she was, a damaged manipulative, Queen who would see her tribe destroyed if it meant revenge. Rune clenched his jaw leaving their thoughts again. But the ball of rage was hard to forget, it stuck in his head painfully.

Morrowseer was finishing now, "You see your majesty, this plan could save the tribe"

The Queen nodded however reluctantly, even she understood that without a tribe she couldn't destroy the icewings. "Fine, you have my permission to enact the plan. I want you to be in charge of it and make sure it goes smoothly."

Morrowseer frowned, "I don't have that kind of authority-"

"You do now, you are now Cheif Advisor, you report to and obey only me."

Runereader felt the delight and pride fill Morrowseer, and Rune felt it too in himself. It worked! The plan was already half successful!

"Now" The Queen turned to Runereader, "Why was your son so important to the plan? Did he help come up with the idea or something else?" She said this with hardly concealed contempt.

Morrowseer froze and said slowly as if to hide his anger, "My son helped me quite a bit with the prophecy, he excels at making the fake prophecies and his skill at that is almost outdone by his ability to think outside the box"

The Queen was nodding slowly, "Good, good, we need dragonets like him, they are the future of our tribe." The Queen's emotions changed so fast Runereader almost couldn't follow them. Disappointment. Annoyance. And even a bit of humor.

"I want him to help you, he has permission to leave the island and go with you to the mainland as long as you go with him, I want him to get some real-world experience so he can do more."

Runereader was shocked. _The Mainland? I'm only seven years old! Dragons aren't normally allowed to the mainland until they are at least ten!_

Morrowseer looked as shocked as Rune felt. But he didn't argue, just dipped his head and said "As you wish"

Morrowseer turned and walked out the door after it was opened by the guards. Rune followed him, his mind whirling. Once they were alone Morrowseer began quickly.

"What did you hear? Do you know why you're coming with me? Does she mean for harm to come to us?"

Rune began slowly, "As far as I can tell she doesn't mean to harm us, but she hates the icewings and would sacrifice this tribe to kill that one"

Morrowseer nodded, "That makes sense, but you're sure she doesn't want to harm you? Or me?"

Rune shrugged, "Like I said I can't be sure, she might but she didn't think about it so I doubt it"

Morrowseer sighed in relief, "That's a relief, I was worried she might harm you. It's not every day a dragonet gets her attention…" he froze. "Great now I'm going to have to tell your mother that you're coming to the mainland." Rune began to put back on his bracelet, but Morrowseer waved it away.

"You'd better get used to not wearing it, on the mainland you won't be wearing it. We might as well use your powers there since we won't have other nightwings with us. It will be a good chance for us to learn how to control them better too."

Rune looked at him shocked. "But-" Rune's argument faded, _Why do I think I should wear it? It is limiting me…_ "But what about the- the focusing issues?"

Morrowseer smiled softly, "I hope we will figure out a way to fix that while we're out there. The dragons on the continent are a lot more spread out and you can go days flying without coming across one, so don't be too worried"

Rune still was unnerved at the prospect of not wearing the bracelet for most of the time. "As long as you think its alright…"

Morrowseer nodded like all the problems were solved. Rune sighed, that was the one problem Morrowseer had, he just couldn't seem to understand a logical solution doesn't always count for the illogical.

* * *

"What do you mean he's going with you! He's only seven!" Rune winced at his mother's tone. It was probably, even more, a shock for nearby dragons due to Secretkeeper's reputation for being a calm quiet dragon.

"Secretkeeper-" Morrowseer was once again interrupted.

"Why didn't you argue? Couldn't you have gotten him off the mission! The mainland is dangerous!"

Morrowseer said in a low voice, "It was the Queen's decision, who am I to question her?"

"The new chief advisor," answered Secretkeeper dryly.

Rune hated when they argued, it didn't happen often, but when it did it was always something about him. He decided to put an end to it early.

"Mom, it's alright, I can handle it," but added wryly "And if I can't I'm sure Morrowseer will rush me right out and forget the consequences"

Morrowseer nodded vigorously as if agreeing, but Rune knew he might have exaggerated exactly what Morrowseer would do, even if it was to help Rune, which there was no doubt Morrowseer would do.

Secretkeeper sighed, accepting defeat. "Fine, if you'll be careful"

Rune could hardly think with the number of worried thoughts pouring off both his parents. But he nodded despite this.

Morrowseer smiled somewhat, "This always was my dream, to show my son the continent for the first time…"

Rune smiled right back, "If its better than this island then sign me up"

Morrowseer responded in kind "Oh, its soo much better than here! For one the air- actually I'll let you decided what you think of it"

Rune smiled appreciating Morrowseer's attempt to let Rune have a surprise but Rune could help point out he had seen countless memories of it by tapping the side of his head.

Morrowseer snorted, "Sorry forgot! Honestly you never comment on it, if I didn't know better I would think it didn't bother you, but I know you get headaches from this many dragons. Don't worry we'll be off the island soon, away from all the other nightwings"

Rune was surprised by Morrowseer's wistfulness. "You really like it there don't you?"

Morrowseer nodded, "Its quiet and dragons are less uptight. Even when talking to a nightwing they aren't as smug as another nightwing would be."

That did sound good. Dragons on the volcano constantly looked at each other like they stole their prey. Even if they were related. Rune was glad his own parents weren't like that.

Rune gestured to the cave exit with an excited sweep if his wings. "Then what are we waiting for? We have to leave today anyway so it might as well be now"

Morrowseer laughed, "You're right, of course. Let's go." He turned to look back at Secretkeeper, "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it"

With that parting comment, they walked out of the cave, father and son. And as Rune put it: Ready for anything.


End file.
